Mobile communication devices, such as smart phones, are advanced devices that offer much more functionality than the telephony features provided by their predecessors. Currently, these advanced mobile devices provide the ability to run complex applications based on a particular platform. There has been an increasing growth in demand for smart phones due to their advanced computer processing capabilities.
Currently, there is also an increase in the number of automobiles for each household, where oftentimes each driving member of the household operates his/her own vehicle or shares one or more vehicles with others within the household. Each driver is unique in both physical features (e.g., height, weight, etc.) and driving preferences associated with the vehicle (e.g., preferences in music, temperature, etc.). Accordingly, members of households who share the use of a vehicle typically need to manually adjust and readjust vehicle components based upon their physical characteristics (e.g., positions of seats, steering wheel column, mirrors, etc.), as well as their preferences (e.g., thermostat controls, audio tuner settings and volume, etc.) each time they enter the vehicle.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a way to automate the execution of driver preferences for a vehicle that leverages the functionality of mobile communication devices.